El Beso del Demonio
by hudgens77
Summary: No se suponía que los demonios fueran compasivos. Sebastian no era compasivo. Pero con Ciel… Ciel era la excepción a todas las reglas.


**El Beso del Demonio**

* * *

><p>"¿Dolerá?" Ciel preguntó. Se estaba poniendo algo ansioso. No es que estuviera asustado de la muerte, estaba preparado para ese momento una vez que su venganza fuese completada. Finalmente se sentía completo, sabiendo que había cumplido su misión. No obstante, la espera era lo que le causaba esa incomodidad.<p>

"Sí, un poco. Lo haré tan gentil como sea posible." Sebastian respondió afectuosamente. Un chiquillo no debía experimentar una vida tan dura como la que Ciel había tenido, y con un final tan trágico.

Y no sólo eso, pero se había encariñado con el chico, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Tener que perderlo era una lástima…

Mas eso no lo detendría de devorar su alma. Porque Ciel no era nada más que su comida. Y porque el alma de Ciel era perfecta, el alma de Ciel era ridículamente atractiva…

El alma de Ciel era el paraíso para los demonios. Qué ironía.

Ciel, Ciel significaba cielo; y Sebastian pensaba que ese nombre no le podía quedar mejor. Sus ojos azules, su pureza en todo su sufrimiento, seguramente eran _celestiales_.

"No," el niño rezongó firmemente. "Hazlo tan doloroso como puedas," exhaló. "Graba el dolor de mi vida en mi alma."

Sebastian se sorprendió por un instante, pero después sonrió empáticamente. Cayó sobre una de sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza educadamente. Ciel era sólo un niño, sin embargo era más sabio que mucha gente que el había conocido, y eso lo hacía digno de respeto hasta su último minuto.

"Yes, my Lord."

El pequeño apoyó su cabeza en la banca, su ojo entrecerrado. El demonio se levantó y caminó hacia él, quitándose su guante con sus dientes.

Acarició el rostro de Ciel con gentileza, admirándolo por la última vez, y el roce hizo al chico relajarse. El ojiazul parpadeó mientras el parche que cubría su derecho cayó al piso.

La última cosa que vio fue Sebastian acercándose más y más, sonriendo confiadamente y con ojos brillantes, mientras todo se volvía negro.

"Entonces, Joven Amo."

* * *

><p>Había oscuridad.<p>

Y entonces, suaves labios tocaron los suyos.

Ciel tembló ante el contacto. Había soñado con ello, con besar a Sebastian una y un millón de veces, así que la dulce interacción era probablemente la mejor cosa que le podía pasar. Había pensado estar completo antes, pero ahora se percataba de su error. _Ahora_ realmente estaba completo.

Sin embargo sabía que no debía dejarse llevar. Porque Sebastian no podía estarlo besando por gusto. Tenía que ser alguna clase de ritual, alguna acción necesaria para robar su alma fuera de su cuerpo…

Entonces, ¿por qué no se debilitaba?

Los labios de Sebastian eran cálidos y compasivos, talentosos y traviesos. Los labios del ojiazul estaban inmóviles, estaba demasiado pasmado como para moverlos. No obstante; poco a poco comenzaron a danzar acorde con los de Sebastian, por instinto. Ciel rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Su lengua trató de entrar en la boca de su mayordomo. Él nunca actuaba así, pero el hecho de que ésta fuera su última experiencia antes de la muerte lo hacía querer disfrutarlo hasta la última gota, hacerlo durar lo más que pudiese.

Sebastian sonrió contra la piel de Ciel, negándole la entrada. Delicadamente, rompió el contacto.

Su amo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, la boca entreabierta, el pelo despeinado y las mejillas rojas.

"¡Sebastian!" lloriqueó.

"Joven Amo. Es usted muy apasionado, si me permite decir. Nunca deja de sorprenderme;" —y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa pícara que nunca abandonaba su semblante. Esa sonrisa que hacía que Ciel se paralizara.

"Pero tú… Mi alma, yo…—" No fue capaz de terminar la oración. Se sentía como un complete desastre. Un feliz, sonrojado, temeroso desastre.

"Joven Amo," Sebastian lo llamó de nuevo. El sabor en su boca cuando lo decía, era indescriptible. "Yo quiero deleitarme con su alma. Pero primero, yo quiero que usted viva una vida feliz. Quiero que experimente lo que no ha podido experimentar, Joven Amo."

_Porque lo amo._

No se suponía que los demonios fueran compasivos. Sebastian no era compasivo.

Pero con Ciel… Ciel era la excepción a todas las reglas.

Porque Ciel era el paraíso.


End file.
